1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a damper assembly for diverting a flow of gaseous medium. More specifically, this invention relates to a damper assembly including a flexible leaf spring for securing the damper in various positions, said damper regulating the flow of conditioned air to various outlets.
2. Prior Art
Air conditioning units which are commonly used for light commercial applications such as hotels, dormitories and office buildings often are of the type known as a packaged terminal air conditioning unit. These packaged terminal air conditioners extend through the wall of the enclosure and normally have a condensing section located for discharging heat energy to the ambient sink of the atmosphere and an evaporator section located within the enclosure wherein air in the enclosure may be conditioned.
These units are usually spaced along an exterior wall of the enclosure to be conditioned located within a specific sub-enclosure therein. Oftentimes it is desirable to treat the air in more than one sub-enclosure utilizing a single packaged terminal air conditioning unit. To accomplish this, an adapter has been developed which may be inserted into the normal air discharge flow path of the packaged terminal air conditioning unit. This adapter has a damper assembly for directing a portion of the conditioned air into the room or sub-enclosure containing the packaged terminal air conditioning unit and for directing a portion of the conditioned air through an outlet in the adapter to a duct assembly for discharging that air into a separate sub-enclosure.
The damper assembly hereinafter described is suitable for use in an adapter to regulate the flow of air being discharged from the unit to the various sub-enclosures. This damper assembly has other applications to various air flow situations wherein it is desirable to either limit the flow of air through a particular duct or to divert that flow between various outlets.